The present invention relates to outerwear, and more particularly to upper-body outerwear worn in combination with body armor, chest rigs and other similar articles.
Numerous types of upper-body outerwear are currently in use. Existing garments generally provide a degree of protection from moisture and extreme temperatures, while also allowing some degree of mobility to the wearer's arms. These garments are generally formed of lightweight, waterproof or water-resistant materials and generally include a degree of insulation and breathability. These garments can be relatively inexpensive, and are known to exhibit modest durability over repeated uses.
Despite their widespread acceptance, existing upper-body garments are in many instances poorly adapted for wear with load-bearing articles such as body armor, chest rigs and chest harnesses. For example, donning and doffing of the outerwear can include the removal and reapplication of body armor over the outerwear. While this process provides access to equipment supported by the body armor, it can be uncomfortable and time-consuming, while providing redundant protection to portions of the wearer. Donning of the outerwear over body armor is in many aspects an undesirable alternative, as the outerwear must generally be oversized to accommodate equipment supported by the wearer's torso and generally impedes access to the same.